


Sepatu

by suki_pie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Jean, Eren itu seperti sepasang sepatu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepatu

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki No Kyojin punyanya Isayama Hajime. Cerita milik Suki. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kita adalah sepasang sepatu…_

_Selalu bersama tak bisa bersatu."_

(Sepatu, Tulus)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kirschtein! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali kalau ini tempatku, bodoh!"

Jean Kirschtein mendengus angkuh. Ujung pelipis berkerut tidak suka begitu gendang telinganya lagi-lagi sakit karena suara melengking yang tak asing itu kembali mengudara.

"Kau yang bodoh, Yaeger! Tempat seperti ini tidak akan muatmu. Kau pikir loker sepatu itu sebesar apa?"

Eren Yaeger, yang sebenarnya sudah lelah mendapati pagi hari seperti biasanya, menggeram kesal dan nyaris melemparkan sepatu pantofel miliknya ke arah muka kuda di depanya, wajah dengan ekspresi menyebalkan itu, juga seringai jail yang tersungging dengan sengaja, Jean Kirschtein.

"Terserah apa katamu! Pergi sana!"

"He—hei! Ini tempatku!"

Jean bersikukuh untuk menempatkan sepasang sepatunya di loker sepatu pilihannya; bertempat paling ujung. Menggeser tubuh Eren yang tidak ingin kalah dengan badannya sendiri. Meski tahu jika dibandingkan kekuatan dan tinggi badan, Jean akan lebih mendominasi. Eren akan kalah lebih cepat. Namun pemuda berambut cokelat itu sama-sama keras kepala seperti Jean, sayangnya.

"Kau curang, Jean! Setiap siswa sudah memiliki lokernya sendiri, dan ini loker sepatuku," Bela Eren tak mau kalah, layaknya seorang anak kecil yang merengek meminta permen lebih manis.

"Terserah apa katamu." Kalimat itu terucap kembali, kali ini dari bibir Jean, bedanya. "Lagipula tidak ada aturan yang mengharuskan setiap siswa menyimpan sepatunya di tempat yang sama,"

"Tapi ini lokerku!" tukas Eren keki. Mencoba menyingkirkan posisi Jean tepat di depan loker. Jika si muka kuda itu berhasil menyimpan sepatunya, maka tamatlah sudah. "Kau kembali ke lokermu,"

Jean tak menggubris. Satu dorongan mengenai puncak kepala Eren dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya yang bebas digunakan untuk memasukkan sepatu, setelah itu ditutupnya loker dengan keras; begitu rapat dan Eren tak bisa membukanya.

Hari senin di pagi hari, di depan loker sepatu, lagi-lagi Eren Yaeger menerima kekalahan.

Dengan cepat Jean berlari; menghindar sejauh mungkin. Lalu berseru. "Dalam mimpimu, Yaeger!"

"Akan aku bakar habis sepatumu, Kirschtein!"

**.**

**.**

_"Aku sang sepatu kanan… kamu sang sepatu kiri."_

**.**

**.**

Eren tak mengeri. Mengapa di antara loker sepatu kosong yang ada, Jean selalu mengincar tempat loker sepatunya? Oh, pemuda itu benar-benar bodoh, sungguh. Juga menyebalkan. Seolah-olah Jean selalu ingin membuat sepatu berharganya Eren berdebu dan kotor—juga bau—di loker sepatunya sendiri.

Dan sialnya, tidak hanya satu atau dua kali, tapi sering kali. Jean Kirschtein selalu mencari masalah dengannya di setiap waktu. Bahkan terkadang terkesan tidak penting. Eren sama sekali tak mengerti alasan Jean senang sekali melihatnya sengsara.

"Hujan." Eren berkata; monolog. Telapak tangan terbuka dengan bebas, membiarkan rintik kecil juga dingin itu menyentuh permukaannya, terpelanting dari ujung jari, lalu membentur ujung sepatunya. Ya, sepatu yang dengan terpaksa tersimpan di loker Jean sejak pagi tadi.

"Seperti tidak pernah melihat hujan saja,"

Tch. Ini lagi. Salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuat Eren benar-benar sebal dibuatnya. Eren dengan senang hati akan mengutuk siapa saja yang sudah membuat waktunya kembali dihabiskan dengan si pencuri loker sepatunya itu.

"Berisik, Jean." Kirschtein terlalu panjang diucapkan oleh lidahnya, ditambah lagi, hujan dan dingin seperti ini membuat Eren malas berdebat. "Kau urusi saja loker sepatumu sana!"

"Heh, merajuk seperti anak kecil,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil,"

"Orang yang marah karena loker sepatunya direbut, apalagi kalau bukan anak kecil?"

"Kau—argh! Keberadaanmu benar-benar mengganggu!"

Ada dengusan geli yang terdengar, juga kekehan yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Jean mengetuk ujung kaki bersepatunya, mengubah tumpuan kakinya mencari posisi berdiri lebih nyaman. Meski dalam hati ia juga sempat menggerutu karena terjebak dalam keadaan seperti. Hujan, bersama Eren. Cih, memangnya ini apa? Semacam komik  _shoujo_?

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengeri kenapa kau suka sekali memgambil alih lokerku," itu bukan kalimat bentuk pertanyaan, namun dari cara bagaimana Eren mengatakannya, Jean cukup mengerti bahwa pemuda itu menuntut jawaban retoris.

Jean tertegun. Dalam hati menanyakan hal yang sama.

 _Untuk apa ia melakukannya_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jawabannya mudah," Jean mengangkat bahu tak acuh, mendapat jawaban secara mendadak. Di sisi lain, Eren tak terlalu meminta jawaban. "Sebagai pembuka hariku, mungkin? Mendengar kau berteriak dan berdebat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu, hujan menenggelamkan suaranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah?! Kau bilang apa tadi?" Eren menyahut, nyaris berteriak. "Aku tidak mendengarnya, Jean. Hujannya deras sekali!"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Bola mata Jean berotasi malas. "Aku baru saja melihat kucing melayang."

"Tidak lucu," Eren berdecak. Kembali memandang bulir bening yang jatuh bersamaan dan tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Hingga akhirnya Eren mengambil keputusan. Ia melepas kedua sepatunya, menjejalkannya ke dalam tas dengan terburu-buru. Mengundang tanya dalam benak Jean.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan berlari menembus hujannya." Jawab Eren lugas. Kini sibuk melipat celana seragamnya tepat di lutut. "Menunggu seperti ini membosankan,"

Lagi-lagi Jean mendengus dibuatnya. Si berisik ini, terkadang tak pernah terduga jalan pikirannya. Untuk itu tak ada salahnya bukan jika setiap pagi menjahili tuan muda Yaeger itu sudah menjadi rutinitas kegiatannya? Karena Jean tahu Eren tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

"Kau mau ikut tidak?"

Jean mengerjapkan mata. Eren sudah berdiri di ujung teras depan pintu sekolah. Bersiap basah kapan saja.

"Bodoh,"

"Kalau tidak mau—"

"Ya, ya, sabar sedikit, Eren,"

Lantas Jean melepas sepatunya, menjejalkannya cepat ke dalam tas, sama seperti yang Eren lakukan sebelumnya. Setelah itu melangkah dan berdiri sejajar dengan Eren, menatap sejenak langit mendung di atas sana, memastikan sebanyak apa hujan yang turun.

"Orang yang pertama kali sampai di stasiun akan mendapatkan loker sepatu di ujung sampai seterusnya."

Jean berlari. Membiarkan keciprak air membasahi ujung kamejanya. Mengenai helai rambutnya. Juga menghapus jejak-jejak tak permanen ketika ia berlari, dan Eren yang mengejar di belakang.

Bagi Jean, Eren itu seperti sepasang sepatu. Mengejar namun tak pernah saling bersanding. Berdebat dengannya dan tak pernah menang darinya.

Dan Jean tak akan protes jika dikatakan sebagai lokernya.

Karena hanya loker tempat berpulangnya sepatu.

"Itu tidak adil, Jean! Kau mencuri  _start_  duluan!"

**.**

**.**

_"Kita sadar ingin bersama. Tapi tak bisa apa-apa._

_Terasa lengkap bila kita berdua…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
